Their First Time
by Lawandorderlovr
Summary: Elizabeth Olivet and Emil Skoda. My second time writing. . .well. . .smut. I am attempting to get better at writing it. Please read and review. As always, anything you recognize belongs to the genius that is Dick Wolf.


"I don't know. It would depend on the pathology of the kidnapper. But I hope so."

Liz was leaving as Detective Rey Curtis told the Lieutenant that they had caught a lead from the Amber Alert. The little girl had been missing for four hours. The detectives left to pursue the case, and Liz went into the hall, found a chair and sat down. She felt connected to this case. She didn't want to leave the precinct just yet. As she lay her head back on the wall behind the chair, she saw a familiar turtle neck just down the hall. As much as she didn't want it to, her more feminine side took note.

Emil Skoda woke at 10:02 to a call from Anita van Buren. A child had been kidnapped. He immediately dressed and went to the precinct where he had spent the past hour creating the beginnings of a profile. Unfortunately, it is not as easy as it seems when all you have to go on is a missing girl. A missing girl. Age 6, a brunette with light blue eyes and a scar on her knee from her first attempt to ride a bike. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that Elizabeth Olivet was sitting in a chair near his makeshift office. He took a deep breath and was unnoticed as he snuck through the door.

Skoda didn't know why his colleague affected him so. He had worked with women before; he had never had this problem. The problem being his immediate and uncontrollable arousal whenever he saw Elizabeth Olivet. It didn't matter what they were meeting for, or where, or when, it just happened. Now was no different. He stared at his empty white board and for some reason felt uncontrollably angry. Shutting his eyes, he leaned back in his swirling chair and promptly tilted it too far on its back legs.

Elizabeth jumped up when she heard an ungodly crash in the next room. She hurried over and popped her head through the door and saw Emil Skoda pop up from behind the desk.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Emil replied. "The desk chair slipped out from under me, that's all." From his angle, he could see her perfectly charming face staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not good." Liz smiled, hiding her sudden uptick in heart rate from the way he was staring at her. His eyes were dark blue, the color of the ocean on a cloudy day, but the warmth in them made her burn. She felt a stirring she hadn't felt in years radiating from her stomach to her toes.

"Why don't we help each other? We can compare notes?"

Emil quickly agreed, anything to keep her in the room, and they sat down together on a couch with their notes spread out in front of them. The empty whiteboard was brought to the center of the room. Emil went back to his chair and stared at the whiteboard. His eyes trailed from the board to the doctor three feet from him. She was wearing a white top and a dark blue blazer. Her pants were black and she was wearing heels. _Sensible_ heels. For some reason, this aroused Emil more than anything else.

His dick filled out his pants and he pressed his legs together, hoping she wouldn't notice.

The clock struck one. Two hours had passed and they had gone through a map of lower Manhattan, marking out the maximum area someone could get to before the roadblocks were set up. Detectives were combing the neighborhood with blood hound like concentration, searching for any trace of little Daisy. The problem was that the suspect could have gotten into a taxi, or the subway, and simply disappeared. The only thing to do now was sit and wait.

Emil subtly readjusted himself, hopefully into a less noticeable position and watched Liz as she sat unmoving perched on the side of the desk staring at the whiteboard like it was a puzzle she couldn't solve. He suspected the feeling was foreign to her, she had a reputation of being as tough as any of the offenders she interviewed, and as smart or smarter than any of the lawyers who cross examined her. She was one of the best clinical psychiatrists in New York and as he watched her now, she looked like an eight-year-old struggling with long division.

"Do you see anything Liz?"

Olivet shook her head.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come with?"

Liz heard Emil's voice as if he were a mile away before registering what he said.

Why not? She thought. The case wasn't going to break any time soon.

"Sure. Let me get my coat."

She reached over to the coat rack as she rounded the corner of the desk and effortlessly slipped it on. When she turned around, Emil was wearing his coat too. He opened the door for her as they left the building and walked out of 1 Police Plaza. The cool wintery air felt good on Liz' face as it whipped around them in a gust. They walked two blocks to the best Chinese food in town. After ordering they walked slowly back to their office, having conversations about anything under the sun.

They reached the office door and all conversation stopped. Liz took a deep breath and walked back into the depressive atmosphere of the office. Van Buren popped her head in to say that there were no leads.

"Why don't you two take a break? If something comes up, I'll page you."

"I'd rather stay here Lieutenant." Liz responded.

"I would like to see this case through as well Anita." Emil said.

Anita Van Buren nodded and left the room. Half an hour later, Logan and Briscoe came hauling ass into the precinct.

"We've got a lead." Briscoe shouted. An entire precinct mobilized on a raid of every pedophile in the five boroughs. Lily's description of the perpetrator had led to several possible hits on the FBI database. Elizabeth and Emil waited in the precinct and watched the news, waiting to see if Lily would be found. Emil didn't have much hope. It had been over twelve hours, past 11 o clock at night. He was tired and hungry and he was sure Liz was too. Forget tired, he was exhausted. He knew that Liz lived outside the city, it must be a two-hour drive back.

"Elizabeth." He touched her arm to get her attention. Gently. He knew she wouldn't enjoy being grabbed in any way, not since last year, with the gynecologist Stone had put away.

Elizabeth was about to fall asleep. Her eyelids felt like bricks. She felt something lightly tap her arm. It wasn't painful, or even a grab, just a touch. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right at Skoda. Her heart rate went through the roof and her stomach felt tingly. He seemed to read her mind with his next question.

"I have a spare bedroom, and it's only a twenty-minute taxi ride away. If you'd like, you can stay over."

Liz smiled at him. Inside her head, her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She was attracted to him, quite clearly, undeniably now. He was quite clearly attracted to her, as he had been hiding himself behind a desk all day, and was always watching her. She had known Emil long enough that she knew what that meant. She did have an extra set of clothes in her bag, she always did.

"Thank you Emil. That's kind of you." Her smile shot straight to his groin.

"Are you ready to go?"

They walked out into the freezing New York air and looked for a taxi. Within five minutes one drove by and within seven minutes the pair were on their way. While riding the two sat ramrod straight, no touching, but Liz could feel Emil's eyes on her. It felt good. A tingle shot up her spine. Emil stayed silent, not wanting to spook his friend and colleague. Elizabeth's blood coursed fast through her veins. Her cheeks reddened, her heart raced. Her stomach curled into an ever-growing ball of fiery warmth that traveled through her body, centering at her core.

Oh god. Emil counted back from one hundred by threes. Deep breaths followed as he watched his companion push a lock of hair out of her eyes. How he ached to be the one to do that. His cock screamed to be released from its confinement but Emil ignored his biological urges. She doesn't like me that way. It would ruin our friendship; she'd think I'd invited her over for. . . Emil's train of thought disappeared as the taxi took a particularly narrow right turn and Elizabeth slipped across the back seat. Without a second thought he caught her with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Just as quickly as the slide had started, it stopped. Skoda locked eyes with Olivet as the taxi stopped at his apartment complex. Liz' heart beat quickened as his large hand burned around her waist. She was definitely glad she had brought a spare set of clothes tonight.

"This is our stop." Emil said, suddenly business as usual. He exited the taxi and held the door open for Elizabeth. After tipping the cabbie, he led her through a small entryway into the lobby of the building.

"I'm on the fifth floor." He said, guiding her to the elevators. A gust of wind from the recently opened door hurried them along and as the doors shut, Elizabeth reflected on the odd situation she was now in. About to sleep in the apartment of the only man she had dreamed about for ages, in a completely platonic, oh who was she kidding, in a romantic sense and she was far more comfortable with that than she should be.

The elevator doors dinged open. Elizabeth found herself staring down a perfectly ordinary hallway as she followed Emil to the third door on the left. The door opened and Emil ushered her inside, his hand never leaving her waist. Icy air rushed out the door.

"Here we are. The bedroom is down the hall. The heater must be out again, so there are a few spare blankets in the drawers over there. Um, if you need me, I'll be out here."

"You'll be out here? It's midnight, aren't you going to sleep?"

"Yes." Emil responded. "But not right now. You go get some sleep Liz."

"You need some sleep too. The bed is big enough for the both of us."

One part of Emil Skoda was ecstatic, the other part was leery, but he was tired and it _was_ a big bed and he _was_ tired and after all, he loved Elizabeth, even if she infuriated him sometimes, so. . .

"All right, you've convinced me."

They made their way into the bedroom in silence and Elizabeth excused herself to change in the bathroom. Emil pulled off his shirt, then thought better of it and found a white undershirt and some pajama bottoms. He jumped into his bed and pulled up the covers. Thank God he did because when Elizabeth came out of the bathroom it was in a tiny white shirt and cotton pajama bottoms and his other head went mad. He hid it well and merely waited until she slipped into bed and said, "Good night Elizabeth."

The lights went out and there was silence for some time. The chill of a New York winter night seeped into the bedroom. Emil shut his eyes and tried to relax. His mind was on overdrive, and his imagination ran wild. He didn't want to embarrass Elizabeth so he made very sure to stay on his own side and not touch her at all. The clock on his nightstand moved slowly along as his intimacy-deprived brain began sending him very inappropriate fantasies.

Elizabeth tried to sleep but her body was buzzing. Every time she closed her eyes she imagined touching the man next to her, holding him, loving him. It had been so long since she had dated. Hell, she barely remembered the last man in her life. But Emil was there, always there, and perhaps somehow, her body recognized what her heart always knew. Without her brain's consent, she slowly inched her way over to the middle of the bed. Her hand slowly crept to his side but she withdrew it. What on earth was she doing?

A chill whipped through the room and Emil scooted closer to her. Body heat, he thought, body heat is a reasonable excuse. Body heat would also explain why Liz was inching closer to him as well. He jumped when her hand touched him, but she pulled away tentatively. That was all the invitation he needed, when it came to Elizabeth, he often acted without thinking. He turned towards her and caught her hand in his.

"Elizabeth." His voice was low and gravelly. "What do you want from me?"

Liz stared at him. Even thinking felt like wading through syrup. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out.

Emil pulled her hand towards his mouth and kissed it.

"What do you want from me Elizabeth?"

Liz shut her eyes. She always went by Liz but when he said her full name she felt a spark deep inside. She didn't answer, not with words. She pulled him close to her and pressed her mouth to his cheek.

Emil gasped when her lips touched his skin. He took a deep breath when her small hands found their way inside his shirt and ran up his chest to wrap around his neck. She pulled herself close to him and something inside of him snapped. He threaded one hand through her soft silky hair and pulled her lips to his. There were no fireworks, no angels singing, just warmth and lips and hands in hair and around waists, roaming over skin.

Kissing had never felt this good. Every touch sent shock waves down to her core. She was soaked through and prayed Emil wouldn't notice, or maybe praying that he would. When she felt Emil move, she took control and crawled into his lap. He was so close to her core he could feel the heat. He tentatively broke away.

"Elizabeth" He stopped as a wave of heat rushed through his body. "Liz, I want you."

Her heart stopped, then sped up. They stared at each other. Liz was the first to move. She pulled away and pulled off her top. Emil was frozen until she started unbuttoning his pants. He reached out and ran a hand up her bare back until he reached her bra clasp.

"Emil." Elizabeth said, amused when he didn't move. "Are you always this shy with women?"

"To be honest, Elizabeth, you are the only woman there's been in a long time."

Liz sucked in a breath and pulled his pants and briefs all the way down. She pushed him back onto the bed as he pulled off her bra. "Well then, Dr. Skoda" she smiled. "now that I'm here" she kissed his neck, smiling when he shuddered. "why are you being so shy?"

"Elizabeth. . ." Emil shuddered, warmth shooting down to his toes. She kissed his neck and pulled the blankets up over them. His arms immediately went around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

"Elizabeth, tell . . .me. . .what you want."

"You." She responded, feeling arousal course through her veins. "You. . . in me, please."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her remaining clothes off her body and kissed her neck and down her shoulder, past her breasts, touching every visible piece of skin with his soft lips.

"Elizabeth." He murmured hotly against her lower stomach. She felt a rush of affection and ran her hands over his shoulders, thumbs dipping into the curves of his back to massage and relieve the stress he carried there. They were silent for a few minutes until Emil pulled himself up to her face, steadying Liz beneath him.

"Ready, my dear?"

Liz reached up and caressed his face. "Yes. Emil, please."

He lined himself up with her opening and sank in, inch by inch, as slow as possible. She was wet and warm and tight as a guitar string. He could feel her stretching to accommodate him, and paused to rest their foreheads together. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled shyly.

"Are you ok?"

"More than ok. Move, please?"

Emil pulled out slowly, feeling her warm, wet channel gripping his cock. He froze, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay. God that feels amazing. Just keep moving."

"I just don't want it to end too soon."

"You won't." She tilted her hips and he hit her cervix, brushing against her nub.

"Gaah! Just like that, exactly like that." Her nails scraped against his back as he pulled out, moving along her pleasure point, never leaving it, never leaving her completely.

His arousal heightened as his stomach tightened. He wanted her to come with him; he wouldn't forgive himself if he left her hanging. His mouth slid against her open lips, his tongue invading her mouth. He pushed into her again as he pulled his lips away, returning to her skin down the side of her neck, moving to suck at her pulse point. His hand travelled to where their bodies connected and stroked her twice as she came apart in his arms. That was all it took to let himself go.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she felt her orgasm building. A ball of warmth grew in her stomach as twin tongues dueled, one hand around his neck, the other around his waist. When Emil's mouth bit at her neck she gasped, and let go. Her stomach tightened as he spilled into her. When his warmth filled her, something snapped and the warm feeling dissipated, spreading throughout her body, making her toes curl. Her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as Emil suckled on her neck, sure to leave a mark. Finally, she came down from her high.

She looked up into Emil's blue eyes and smiled. They would be ok.


End file.
